Daisies
by you-neek
Summary: She loves me, she loves me not. At least, thats how Beast Boy tells it.


**Okay so this story is from my point of view, if i were there. Third person if you must, but this time, the third person is Me! **

* * *

Today was a normal day. 

A perfectly average day.

Nothing odd about it.

That's why, if I looked outside Ravens window, I would see that it's raining petals. Pink petals to be exact. Which is why Raven was so caught up in gaping at her window like it was mutating into a tamaranean pudding of sadness.

Every couple of seconds, a lazy pink petal would drift down, spinning and twirling until it spiraled out of view. Seeing as half the tower was made out of glass, she couldn't just open her window. And pressing herself up to the glass in a vain attempt to see where the flowers were coming from just made whoever was out stalking her at the moment, get a good view of her boobs and right cheek. So, she decided, after a stem finally dropped down from the sky, she went straight to the source.

-

"She loves me not. She'll kill me. She loves me not. She'll kill me. She loves me not. She…"

I think I'm going to strangle him if he says that again, even if he's got those ears.

You see currently, Beast Boy is wallowing in self-pity and a little depression thrown in there. In fact, he is so good at wallowing, that sometimes he is near drowning. Now is one of those times.

He's got girl troubles you see. Spring is in the air and Easter is coming fast. Caught up in the bright colours and straw baskets filled with fruit, he bought flowers. Pink daisies from an old woman in the park. The kind that you know from the huge straw hat she wears that she's got a jungle for a garden, and could probably be Poison Ivy's mother too.

He had flown back to the tower, a lone bird, overshadowed by the amount of flowers it had clutched in its' talons. He had just touched down on the roof when it hit him.

He had just bought flowers. Sure it was for a girl, that was normal. But the girl in question…. Pink daisies for Raven?!

Pluck.

She hated pink.

Pluck.

She probably hated _daisies_.

Pluck.

They were bright.

Pluck.

And happy.

Pluck.

"She loves me not." _She never will. _

Pluck.

"She'll kill me." _If I **ever** give her flowers. _

Pluck.

Before he realized it he had reduced the first daisy to a stem. He threw the green stick over the edge. Caught in a crosswind it spun slowly down and across to the water surrounding the island. It rode the water beating on the rocks for a while until, caught in a raft of foam, it drifted away.

Sigh.

Pluck.

Mumble.

Pluck.

Slouch.

Pluck.

Creak… That wasn't right.

Beast Boy looked over his shoulder at Raven. Raven was on the roof?

"What are you doing?"

"Um …" Yes Beast Boy. Wonderful reply. She's caught you mourning over a lost love (that you never really _found_) and you say _um_. Well, at least you can talk at all.

She walked up beside him and sat down, picking up a flower with interest.

"It was you?" she frowned at him.

"Hmmm?" His eyebrows tilted up, still not managing to speak a full word.

"Why were you picking petals off of your flowers?"

He _ummed_ again. Twirling the flower in his hands he shifted uncomfortably. _Not my flowers._

"Was it a girl?" She got another eyebrow tilt. "You know, she loves me, she loves me not?"

"Well … something like that." He watched as she plucked off a petal, then threw it to the wind so that it tufted up and out. She plucked off another, but turned to him and blew it in his face.

He blinked rapidly. Shocked she would do such a thing, and was rendered speechless when she gave him a small half-smile.

She leaned dangerously close and took the still-intact daisy from his hands.

"Thank you for the flowers," she whispered, her breath hot on his cheek.

"How did you …?" she glanced down and smiled a little more.

"You think much too loud." She murmured and tapped his forehead. Then, before he had the modesty to blush, she kissed him quick on the cheek and then made her quick exit, all but one flower in her hands.

Blink.

Silence.

"She likes me."

Pluck.

"She loves me."

Pluck.

-

Raven entered her room with a flourish, even an air of cheer (dare I say it). She quickly rushed to a jar on her bureau, wrinkling her nose. She placed the flowers in the jar as fast as she could, then placed a lid tight on the top.

A hot shower and fresh change of clothes later, she was still sneezing. They were going for pizza later; it would be easy enough to avoid dinner until she was better.

Allergies were a bitch.

But it's the thought that counts.

* * *

**I think i did quite well on this one. A couple weeks ago, i tried to do one sentence story things (you know what they are don't try and make me explain it), and one of them was about Beast Boy being proud he had given her flowers, right after he felt bad cuz she was allergic. Anyways, who here has seen Firefly? Who out of you is an obsessive fan? good! Rivers my favorite, and when i think of Raven being out of control i think of how River can't help what she hears, but minus the violence and the random quotes.**

Hooray for being single!  
And Imogean Heap (the moment i said it)!  
I'm out.

**you-neek**


End file.
